Generator Rex: Another Day 20 years Later
by YellowAngela
Summary: This is fluff. I originally wanted to put this with my Generation Next but it wasn't so much about the kids as it was about Six thinking about his life. So does he regret anything? Light HOLIX


**This fluff came to me while I was wearily traveling home after my seeing my kids' teachers during parent-teacher conferences. Actually several pieces of fluff came to me but I wrote this all in one shot on my note taking app on my smart phone. Not sure what to make of it but since there is a severe lack of GenRex updates (me included) I decided to post this. Reviews are nice. Thank you to those who so faithfully do for all my fics like Rainbow Colours, SDF, DemiAddict, Dimmension Traveler, SirenSounds97. Also thank you for first time reviewers like Mato Noire (I don't teach at Bewdly High. Where do I teach? Sorry, state secret), Baldore, Zero, and KakaAnko (I know you reviewed once before). I also know others are reading but are reticent about leaving messages. It's okay. As long as you like it, I'm glad. If you don't, well, sorry about wasting your time. Anyway, if you're willing to read then I'm willing to write... time and inspiration permitting.**

**As always I don't own squat...(except for the choices I make... a deep philosophical thought thrown in here).**

Six shifted his weight slightly from one foot to another all the while holding several shopping bags in each hand. Yeah, he hated these back-to-school shopping trips and wasn't sure why Rebecca needed him here. When he expressed this particular opinion, she merely gave him that exasperated look and he knew it was pointless to argue.

Secretly, he thought it was to hold all the bags of whatever merchandise his wife and children had thought up to buy. This was the 21st Century! Haven't they heard of internet shopping? He could order 20 suits in his size and color and they would all be there the next morning. Admittedly, he only wore one thing and his size hasn't changed in decades. Well, neither had Holiday's. Yet she insisted on trying every outfit she wanted to buy because she needed to know if it made her butt look big. He learned long ago that he can't win answering a loaded question like that. He usually was able to use his ninja skills to dodge that particular bullet.

The kids had told him to wait by the escalators. They were old enough to be embarrassed being seen with their parents but not yet old enough to get themselves to the mall. Rebecca had mercy on him and did not drag him to the lingerie department. Not that he minded seeing Rebecca in lingerie but having others see him so close to such displays were... uncomfortable. So he stood alone holding dozens of bags from assorted stores. Not that he minded given the alternatives. Still, it seemed wrong that the sixth deadliest man was reduce to carrying packages. He mentally sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion coming down from the other side of the mall. A man had grabbed a lady's purse and was running away. Instead of stopping him people scattered out of the way. Six saw the mall security responding but they were on the second floor. They would never reach the crook in time. He could see the man heading in his general direction since Six was standing near the exits. But Six had carefully balanced every bag in his hands. He didn't feel like putting them down to take out the criminal. Besides the kids had told him to stay put, not like the last time when he had run out of the mall and foiled an armored car robbery. And, well, he also happen to have taken out some of the more zealous members of the police force who thought he was part of the heist. Holiday had to "rescue" him by showing up with his ID (she had his wallet) and vouching for him before they gave up trying to disarm him. They apologized later but there was some latent hostility at being so easily held at bay by a lone man who wielded nothing but two odd looking swords. Oh, and someone stole the shopping bags he had dropped when stopping said heist.

Anyway, what to do about this criminal getting away with the screaming lady's purse.

Ah yes. With one foot he hefted the decorative plant next to him. Carefully balancing it on the tip of his foot he tossed it and carefully caught it with his knee. There, the plant stayed perfectly poised. Six waited as the man came within range.

The criminal was jubilant. A few more feet and he would be free. He knew the mall cops would be too slow to catch him and the people around would be too scared to stop him. Then, out of no where, the would be purse snatcher caught a potted plant with his face. The man was literally and figuratively floored. Momentarily stunned he shook his head, got up, and glared at the only person who hadn't scrambled out of his path.

Hmm, the plant didn't knock him out immediately. He must be getting old. Several years ago a hit like that would have most certainly resulted in unconsciousness if not accompanied by a concussion. He vowed to step up his training exercises. Six was slightly mollified to see the man with a bloody nose. But the man regrettably was getting up and stumbling towards him.

"I'm gonna kill you." He growled flicking out a switch blade.

Six almost laughed. In his mind, a line from a movie and an image ran through his head. _That's not a knife. [insert image of his blade flicking from his sleeve] That's a knife. _But unfortunately, he was holding those pesky packages. Then remembering how irate his family had been when they were stolen last time, he decided not put them down. Instead he calmly waited as the thug got closer. As the man swung the switch blade, Six nimble dodged it which is quite a feat considering he was ladened with several shopping bags. The man looked shock that anyone could be so quick. He swung again. Six effortlessly moved out of the blade's way. The frustrated crook started to swing wildly now... maybe Six did give him a concussion. He would like to think so. Six noticed that security was finally reaching them. Okay,enough fun and games. The man swung again and Six knocked the blade out of the man's hand with his foot. The man looked surprised. Somehow this man in the shades had managed to not only not get sliced but to disarm him easily. That however was the crook's last thought because a trousered leg came across his head.

Six looked at the man on the floor. If the plant hadn't given him a concussion then that should have. The first security guard finally arrived.

"Thanks for helping us apprehend this dangerous criminal, sir." The security guard said.

Six nodded and returned to his former position, waiting for his family. Several others arrived and they had to call the medical staff to get a stretcher to move the unconscious criminal. They all gave the silent stone-faced man in shades and a green suit a wide berth. He gave them all the jitters. Finally, in what seemed like forever the scene was cleared up. No one asked if Six wanted to make a statement or any other such nonsense which Six was glad for. He was just waiting for his family to return so he could go home.

"Dad!" Six looked up at the sound of his son's voice. He was returning with a shopping bag of clothes.

"All done?" Six inquired in a tone that implied that he didn't care either way.

"Yup." Came his son's answer. Six could appreciate terse answers. But if Kenji was done shopping then he could hold his own bags. Six relinquished several of the packages to his son.

"Dad, we're done." Jasmine and Jade walked over as well. Six gave back their bags too. Finally, in the distance he saw their mother walking towards them. His face softened slightly. Holiday always had that effect on him. When she reached them, she lightly kissed her husband on the cheek. Without a word Six took the bag from her hand.

"Well, we finished in record time. How about we celebrate with ice cream?" Rebecca turned to her kids.

"That's so elementary school."Kenji scoffed but caught a look from his dad. He quickly added, "But who doesn't love a good mint chocolate chip."

Six nodded his approval. "Let's go." Six shifted all the bags to one hand and offered Rebecca a free arm which she gladly took. He felt her give his arm a loving squeeze. He lightly squeezed back. All the PDA he was willing to show.

They allowed the kids to outpace them as they walked to the ice cream shop in the mall.

"Thanks for coming out today. I know how much you dislike these trips." Rebecca told her husband.

Six shrugged carelessly. "You needed me."

"Yes, we do." A mischievous look crossed her face. "I bought some _interesting _outfits. Maybe tonight I can try them on for you."

Six cocked an eyebrow. A corner of his mouth slightly quirked as he looked into her gleaming eyes.

Yes, he never thought his life would wind up like this. He had always thought he would end up dead at an early age from some fatal mission or end up crippled for life from an assassin's bullet. He had resigned himself to it. But this was not a bad alternative... in fact a much more preferable future than the one he had thought of. He wouldn't give this up for the world no matter how many packages he had to hold now and again.

**So yeah I thought about a kiss at the end but I think it would have just ruin the feel of the story. I wanted to show that even if Six was a family man he would still be the most kick-butt ninja in the world. What do you think? **


End file.
